To the Surface
by Windrose1013
Summary: A young woman discovers the secrets of her heritage and her past. Suddenly everything is backwards and she doesn't know who to trust. (OCxHorwell)(Previously by Anibella)
1. Proloug

Sunlight streamed through the window, but Laniy ignored it. The comfort of her pillows outweighed the obligations of the day. Sadly, her roommate had other plans. "Laniy, time to get up," Karen said in a singsong voice, but the sleepy girl ignored her. "Get up, or I'll dump this bucket of water on you."

"Go away," she whined just before Karen kept to her word and doused Laniy in warm water. "What the hell?!" she cried, water dripping from her pale face and dark hair. "I did warn you." Karen set down the bucket and looked at her best friend with a smirk. "Now get up. It's a big day."

"Yeah, sure. Seriously, what's your deal, waking me up on the weekend. You let me sleep through classes."

"Did you forget what today is?" Laniy only raised an eyebrow at her. "You cannot be serious. What girl forgets her eighteenth birthday?"

"The one who was just rudely awakened by her so called best friend." She sighed. "Whatever, I'm up. Now, shoo!"

The redhead laughed. "I'm gone, but you better hurry up or I just might start up a conversation with Professor Horwell."

"I should've never told you I liked him." She put her face in her hands and Karen chuckled as she left the room.

The blanket was pulled from the bed and draped over her desk chair. She had had this happen to her before and knew how annoying having to sleep in a soaked bed was. Laniy then set to dressing, putting on a casual pair of trousers and a yellow tunic she wore loose about her. Her hair was always a bit of a chore. The brown locks hung past her knees and had a tendency to tangle if her brushing was anything less than meticulous. Once brushed, she pulled it back with a bandana and checked herself in the mirror.

The young woman didn't think highly of her appearance, with her strange pink eyes and rounded ears. She looked completely different from anyone on any of the sky islands as far as she had seen. With a frown she turned away and left her shared room, heading for the dining hall.

"Happy birthday!" her classmates cried out as she entered the room. The teachers and even some people from around the island had come to wish her well. She smiled and walked in to greet everyone who came by, thanking them, before Karen put an arm over her shoulder.  
"Glad you could make it," she said. "I was worried I'd have to fill another bucket."  
"Funny. Did you set all this up?"

She just shrugged. "I thought it would be fun, and everyone was nice enough to help. Now come on, birthday girl. You got some mingling to do." The younger girl gently pushed her friend forward into the crowd.

"Happy birthday, Laniy," said a familiar voice beside her. She turned to smile at her favorite teacher. "Thanks, Professor. It sure was nice of everyone to put this together."  
"Think nothing of it. Just enjoy yourself. You only get to be eighteen once."  
"Yeah. Still not sure what I'm gonna do next, though." She laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, if you would like, I could use an assistant."

"I'll consider that, thank you." She gave a grateful smile. "It would be an honor working with you."

"Why don't you come sit in on a class with me tomorrow, see how you like it?"

"That'd be great!"

Laniy felt a hand on her shoulder as Karen chose then to cut in. "Sorry to interrupt," she said, "but I'm gonna have to steal your conversation partner for a bit. Chef made cloud cakes and she has to have one before I can!"

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Laniy asked as she was pulled away. Horwell nodded and smiled."Hold up," Karen paused as they approached the table. "See him for what?" She gave a knowing smile. "Not like that," Laniy sighed. "He offered to have me as his assistant."  
"Awww, how sweet! Before you know it, you'll have more babies than you can count!"

Laniy gave her friend a punch in the shoulder. They had reached the tray of pastries and Laniy took one, letting everyone sing a song of blessings for the year to come before she bit into it. As she chewed she couldn't help but feel that something was going to change soon and a feeling of quiet anticipation settled in her gut


	2. Without Warning

The morning after her party woke Laniy with a sunrise as bright as the day before, though the floor being under her instead of her bed was not something she expected. She pulled herself up and groaned seeing Karane sound asleep in her bed.

"Get out of my bed!" Laniy tugged on her friend's arm. "You have your own."

"Five more minutes..." She turned over and pulled the covers tighter around herself.

Shaking her head, a spiteful idea grew in her mind. She picked up the bucket from the day before and headed into the hallway to fill in the washroom. The return trip had her almost colliding with Professor Horwell.

He eyed the pail and then turned his gaze to Laniy, an eyebrow raised. "Why do you have a bucket of water?"

"Oh, no reason, just wanted to wash my room."

"Really? Early morning cleaning?"

"Yeah, no better time to."

"You're going to pour it on Karane, aren't you?"

"Yes," she sighs, dejected at being caught.

"Carry on."

She stared after him as he continued down the hall before returning to her room. The bed was empty when she entered, sending her into high alert.

The bucket was pulled from her hands and overturned above her head, completely drenching her.

"You have to get up pretty early to pull one over on me," Karane taunted as a knock sounded and the door slowly pushed open.

"Laniy, I wanted to..." Horwell's voice slowly faded out as he caught sight of her soaked top. His face turned belated in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry!" He quickly shut the door behind him and left.

"Dear Hylia, please take me from this world," Laniy moaned as she fell face first onto her bed. "If you truly are merciful, end my suffering."

"Don't be so dramatic," Karane said, plopping next her. "I'm sure this'll all turn into a funny story to tell your kids someday."

"Stop trying to help." She pulled herself up. "I'm going to change, can you go away?"

Karane shrugged and headed off to give her friend some time to spend alone in her misery.

Laniy did just that as she moped about, slowly changing her clothes. The emerald dress she chose was matched with off-white leggings, a brown leather belt and similar boots.

When she finally built up the courage to leave her room, she found a note tacked to her door.

Dear Laniy,

I sincerely apologize for intruding on you as I did this morning. I have no excuse, though I hope you can forgive me.

Furthermore, if you are still open to the idea of being my assistant, I would be glad to work with you. I have a class teaching some of the younger students after lunch break today, if you wish to sit in and observe how I teach my lessons. I look forward to seeing you.

Your friend,

Horwell

Turning to the open window, she saw that it was still early enough to be on time for breakfast. The thought of seeing Horwell, while it still felt a bit awkward, made her happy. The note was carefully folded and placed in her pocket.

Karane had saved her a seat as she finally made her way to the dining hall. Laniy grabbed some pumpkin porridge before making her way to sit next to her friend.

"I'm sorry for this morning," Karane opened with.

"It's fine," she smiled. "Either way he would've walked in on one of us with our shirt all but see-through."

Karane laughed in agreement and they set about eating their breakfasts and making small talk.

After several minutes the headmaster walked in. The students turned to listen to what he had to say.

"Attention students and faculty," he intoned, making sure everyone in the room heard him. "The female students will not be attending classes in the coming week as they shall be required to participate in maiden training unless they are already signed up to compete in the Wing Ceremony. Whom so ever is deemed worthy shall be granted the honor of representing our Great Lady Hylia."

Excitement spread through the young women as they chatted animatedly about the coming week, but Laniy did not feel their enthusiasm. She laid her head on the table and groaned. "Great, a week of advanced manners training. I could be practicing something useful, like, I don't know, fighting, but instead I have to spend six days being told I don't bend my knees right when I curtsy."

"Aww, is someone upset about training?"

She raised an eyebrow to the red-head. "Yeah, I just don't think we should have to compete if we don't want to."

"Hey, cheer up, it's only a few days and then we can go back to goofing around like we always do. Why don't we go fly our birds for awhile to take your mind off it."

"Sounds perfect. When do we need to be back for practice?"

"Sadly, training begins after noon meal," Horwell answered, having been walking past to hear the question.

"Man, that sucks." Laniy sat up to look at the professor. "I was looking forward to watching your class."

"I suppose I'll just have to have you by another time." He smiled. "Perhaps the day after the wing ceremony?"

"That sounds excellent." She returned the smile.

"Are you truly looking forward to being my apprentice?" When she nodded, he continued. "How would you like to come train with me after training today?"

"Well, I'm usually pretty tired afterwards, but I could try to swing over." He patted her head as he turned to leave.

There was a soft smile on Laniy's lips before she turned to see Karane's shit-eating grin. "Don't," she warned.

"Awww, you're so cute!" Karane ignored the warning, clapping her hands together. "You two are going to have the most beautiful babies! If you have a girl first, can I name her? Like Jinora or Kenzie?"

"Shut up! Do you want someone to hear you? I swear, if you don't stop I will hurt you." She just kept right on snickering as Laniy pulled back a spoonful of porridge to fling into her face. Karane ducked away from the attack right in time, but the projectile instead hit the back of Gooses' head.

"AUGH!" he cried out, turning to face the two of them as they struggled to hold back their laughter. "Which of you got goop into my perfect hair?!"

The two laughed aloud and pointed at each other, Karane wheezing as Laniy doubled over, clutching her stomach. Groose growled and grabbed both of their bowls and overturned them onto the hysterical girls' heads.

"What is going on here?" called Professor Owlan as he marched to where the ruckus was taking place.

"Nothin's wrong," Laniy answered, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, everything's great," Karane concurred.

Owlan gave them a disproving glare and sighed. "You three come with me to my office now. And you will be assigned cleaning duty for this, even if you are not scheduled." He gave Groose, who was about to complain, a look that made him close his mouth. "And you two," he said to the girls, "will be deducted points from your training."

"It's not like I want to do the training anyway," Laniy sighed to herself, the the professor heard her.

"Laniy, you are required to participate in this, whether you want to or not."

"Why? There's no use doing it if I'm not going to win."

"I promise you that attitude is why you never do. There are a great many fair reasons for participating, not the least of which is simply that it is your duty as a student of the knight academy. Now, come." He turned and headed from the dining hall, not looking back to check that the students were following him.

The group made their way up the stairs to Owlan's office. Once inside, Owlan casually made his way to the seat behind his desk as the young adults waited for him to speak. There was a pregnant pause as he looked them over.

"Why don't we begin with you telling me who started the soup throwing." He turned his gaze directly to Laniy. "Well?"

"What's with that look? You always assume it's me that starts things, I mean what if it wasn't me for once? It was, but it's still rude of you to accuse me like that."

"Laniy." His voice leaked exasperation. "You have lived her your entire life; I know what you're capable of. I don't understand why, but I know. Regardless, it is high time you acted your age so I am pulling you from the Hylia training and putting you back into your normal classes, as well as extra classes you'll be taking with Horwell and myself."

"Extra classes, how many?" She couldn't even celebrate not having to attend maiden's training as Owlan held three fingers up. "You can't be serious, three?!"

"I assure you I am quite serious. Until you learn to act like a grown up, you will have to face consequences for your childish actions." He finally turned and addressed Karane. "You, Karane, will lose ten points in your training and will clean the dining hall with Laniy this morning before lunch. Groose, you will have to clean the hall after classes before dinner. You're all dismissed."

The three left the room in varying levels of irritation. Groose left them and headed outside as the girls went to clean as they had been told to.

Laniy was seething. It was just a little soup and he took away all her free time and her chance to be Horwell's assistant. She was practically growling as she wiped the tables. Karane wisely kept her mouth shut the whole time. They returned to their rooms after finishing and Laniy threw herself onto her bed.

After a short while, a knock sounded at her door. "Go away," Laniy called. "I don't want to talk to anyone."

"It's Karane. I just wanted to see if you still wanted to go flying this morning."

Laniy rose and opened the door to see her best friend standing with a bucket in hand. "What's with the bucket?"

"In case you fell asleep." That got a laugh out of the brunette.

"We don't really have enough time for flying," Laniy said standing aside for her friend to enter. "We can still hang out for awhile, though."

Karane entered and set the pail an the floor beside the bed. "It sucks that we won't be able to hang out much for awhile."

"Yeah, no flying between the islands, gambling away our pocket change. Whatever, this school is stupid anyway."

Karane side-eyed her friend. "Didn't you choose to be here?"

"Not really. My parents died before I was able to decide if this was where I wanted to be, so they just stuck me here."

"I didn't know that." Karane smiled. "Well, at least you met me. I can't imagine being here without you." Laniy smiled back before reaching to pick up the bucket.

"I'd better go dump this back into the tub, if you're not going to be needing it." Karane shrugged and stood.

"I'll go with you," she said. "Nothing better to do for a little bit."

The two headed out to the washroom at the end of the hall and emptied the pail. As they were heading back, Laniy heard a faint laugh and turned to her companion.

"Did you say something?" she asked.

Karane shook her head. "No,why?"

"Nothing, just thought I heard something." She sighed loudly. "I'm really gonna need some social interaction or I'll end up like Owlan with only plants to talk to."

"I would join you in those extra classes, but I have maiden training. And I wouldn't want to impose on your alone time with Horwell." She waggled her eyebrows and Laniy punched her shoulder.

"Gee, what a considerate friend."

"Lazanna, It's time for you to come home," sounded a soft, far away voice. Laniy turned to look for whomever said that, but Karane was the only one around. She began to tune out the other girl as she tried to focus on the source of the voice she heard.

"So, you're finally going to listen to me? Tell me, when do you plan on returning home." It was then she realized; the voice was inside her head.


	3. Waking Up

"I suppose late is better than, never," the voice continued, smug enough to sound like it was degrading her for not listening to voices in her head before. Laniy stopped walking and rubbed at her temple.

"You okay?" Karane asked, a concerned look on her face.

Laniy just shook her head before pressing her hand over her mouth and running to the toilet. She barely kicked the door shut behind her before her breakfast ended up on the floor.

"Laniy?!" Karane's voice was panicked on the outside of the room.

"I'm fine," Laniy lied. "Just a little sick."

"I'll get Horwell, just sit tight, okay?" Laniy nodded, knowing her friend couldn't see her, as she heard retreating footsteps.

Laniy threw up once more, into the toilet this time, before Karane returned with their professor.

"Laniy, do you think you could go lie down in your room for the afternoon?" Horwell asked, knocking on the door.

"Yeah," she answered weakly before standing on shaky legs and leaving the toilet stall. "Sorry about the mess," she mumbled.

"That's alright, it'll be cleaned soon." He gave her a weak smile and lead her back to her room with Karane. "I want you to rest for the day. I'll talk to Owlan about rescheduling those lessons, so don't worry about that."

"'Kay, thanks." Once inside she set herself on her bed and kicked her boots off.

"Do you know what made you sick?" Horwell asked after making sure she was situated.

Laniy shrugged. "I dunno, might be a bug or something. Just happened."

He nodded. "I hope you feel better. And stay in bed." He gave her a smile before leaving her alone with Karane.

"You sure you're alright?" her friend asked again. "I can't have you dying on me. There'd be no one to do my cleaning for me."

"I'm deeply moved by your concern," she joked back. "And yeah, I'm fine. I just need to rest for awhile."

"Okay, if your sure. I'll bring you some water. In a cup for a change."

Laniy rolled her eyes and Karane waved as she left the room.

_Alright, _she thought, _who are you and what are you doing in my head?_

"I don't think it's time for you to know that, Lazanna," they answered with a slight chuckle. "When you return home, I'll tell you in person."

_I am home! I live at the Knight Academy and have since I was five._

"Tell yourself that, if that makes you happy, but I know it doesn't. You said yourself earlier that you didn't like staying here."

Laniy glared at the wall but focused the anger at the intruder, who laughed smugly.

At that moment, Karane returned with a cup of water as she promised which Laniy accepted with thanks. She slowly sipped it down, clearing the foul taste from her mouth. She then set the half empty cup on the desk near her bed. Karane smiled and headed out again, saying she still had to do the training, but would come back right after to check on her.

After Karane had been gone for several minutes, Laniy laid back down and turned her attention back to the intruder. _Fine, let's say I don't like it here. The fact remains that I have no memory of living anywhere else. Where would my "home" even be?_

"Below the clouds, on the Surface. I understand that you have been away for quite some time, but I promise that you will remember when you come back."

_How am I even supposed to believe you? You could just be some delusion or a creepy guy who likes breaking into girls' minds._

"I am not a delusion, nor am I 'creepy' as you said. I am merely trying to urge you to return to your family."

_My family is dead! _She wanted to scream for this voice to leave, but she knew that would be unhelpful. _They've been dead for thirteen years, and I have no memory of them. _

"They are not, but now is not the time to explain everything to you. I know you're tired, so I will leave you to rest, but know, if there is anything you want to talk to me about you need only call out to me. I'll hear you."

Laniy ignored the comment and curled up further under her blanket, waiting for the presence to dissipate before letting herself relax enough to fall asleep. But her dreams were clouded with memories.

Thirteen years previously, Laniy had woken up in a cave, no idea how she'd gotten there, or who she was. The only thought she had about her surroundings was that they felt, wrong, disconnected somehow. But she didn't let that bother her as she walked from the cave, seeing an exit illuminated by sunlight.

From the entrance of the cave she headed out into a grassy area with some trees and stones littered about. She walked towards the stream and stared at the rocks, too nervous to hop across them. The water was just pouring off the side, falling into nowhere. She was about to start crying when an older boy saw her over there.

"Hello," he called. "Do you need help?"

She stared at the boy with darker hair than her and nodded.

He smiled and hopped across the stream to stand in front of her. "Hi, I don't think I've seen you around here before," he said, though she didn't respond. She just looked at him. "My name is Horwell," he continued. "What's yours?"

When she kept silent, he looked around. "Do you know where your house is?" She shook her head. "What about your parents?" Another shake. "Do you remember anything?"

"No..."

The short, quiet answer made Horwell smile. "So you can talk, that's good. I thought I'd only hear my voice today." She giggled at the comment. "And a sense of humor, nice." He held out a hand for her to take. "Why don't you come with me to go find someone who can take you home."

She looked at the rocks they would have to jump over and shook her head. "Don't wanna jump," she said.

"Oh, okay." He thought for a second. "Would you like me to carry you?"

"No, I don't wanna jump."

"Then I guess you'll have to stay here. The rocks are the only way across." He started walking towards the hopping stones.

"NO!" She reached to grab the hem of his tunic. "I don't wanna be alone."

"I promise I won't let go if you want me to carry you across."

Laniy finally nodded and allowed him to pick her up. "Be careful..."

"I promise." He held her across his front and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She gripped tightly to him when he launched off the grass to land on the first stone, and kept silent for the rest of the rocks as well. "You were very brave," he told her when they made it to the other side.

She smiled at him as he set her down. "Thank you."

"It was no problem." He grinned back and held out his hand. "Let's see if anyone around town can help us find out where you came from."

She took his hand and they started down the path.

"I still don't know what your name is," Horwell said. When she said she didn't remember, he decided to guess. "Can I call you Riley?" He giggled at her scrunched up nose. "Okay, how about Kanna? No? Hmm... Laniy?"

She nodded vigorously. That name sounded almost perfect.

"Alright, Laniy it is."

The two soon ran into a tall, lean man with long, light colored hair. "Hello, Horwell," he greeted, before looking at Laniy. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Laniy, I met her by the waterfall." He turned to his new friend. "Laniy, this is my dad."

"My name is Owlan. It is a pleasure to meet you." He smiled at the small girl. "Did you come from another island?"

"I don' know," she answered honestly. "I can' remember."

"I see. Well, I'll have a look around to see if I can find anyone who would know. In the mean time, why don't you and Horwell play over at our house?"

She nodded happily and waved to the kind man as Horwell showed her the way to his house. As they walked, he told her he didn't have many toys anymore as he was twelve years old now, though she said she didn't mind.

He managed to find a few toys though, a ball and some spinning tops. Once he'd shown her how to use the tops, they'd become her favorite thing. She loved watching them spin and tried to make hers spin longer than Horwell's, though he refused to let her win without trying. The whole time they were playing, the boy told her about everything in Skyloft, the other islands, the Loftwings, and she listened with rapt attention.

"What are the birds like?" she asked.

"They're very big," he answered happily. "And beautiful. But I think it would be easier for me to show you." He stood up. "Come on."

She followed him outside to one of the docks on the edge of the island. The girl felt safest a little ways away from the edge, but Horwell smiled comfortingly at her.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." He then pressed his thumb and forefinger to his mouth an whistled loudly. Laniy waited for several seconds before a huge golden bird landed in front of them. She stepped backwards in fright, but the loftwing paid her no mind as she waited for her master's instructions.

"This is my loftwing," Horwell told Laniy, reaching a hand out to pet the side of the bird's face. She crooned softy into the touch. "Would you like to pet her?"

Laniy looked at the bird who finally turned to look at her and nodded. Horwell told her to hold out her hand to the bird and let her approach. When the bird pressed her beak to the small girl's open palm, Laniy giggled.

"She likes you," Horwell cheered.

"I like her, too." Laniy pet the great bird's beak for awhile longer before a yawn pulled itself from her lips.

"Getting sleepy?" her companion asked. "Let's go back to my place."

She nodded and they walked back to his house, where she laid down on his bed for a nap.

Over the next few days she met everyone on the island, including the headmaster who told her that her parents had died, but that she was welcome to stay at the school. She thanked him, but the knowledge didn't mean much to her. She couldn't mourn parents she couldn't remember.

From then on she stayed at the academy instead of Owlan and Horwell's house. She started taking up lessons with some other children her age. They soon discovered she had a natural talent for sword fighting, something the instructor was ecstatic to learn.

Several years past and she made friends and grew stronger. As Horwell was seven years older than her, they didn't have much time to spend together when he started training to be a professor. He had a lot of work to do and she had other friends she could play with in the meantime.

Her tenth year saw her bond to her own loftwing, a beautiful strong blue bird with bright plumage. He cawed and nustled against her as she pet him. Their first flight was the greatest moment of her life, lughter spilling from her as they dove through clouds and around obsticles.

She then began training to be a knight, though she was dubious on whether or not that was truly what she wanted to do. Most other options revolved around owning her own business, but her talents lay elsewhere. With as strong as she was with the sword, protecting the people of the islands seemed like a good use of her power.

Training took up most of her days, though she always found time to spend with Karane. Horwell sometimes would help her with her studies if he wasn't too busy. To say the least, her life on Skyloft was uneventful.

And it was with these mundane memories in her mind that Laniy awoke several hours later.


	4. Revealed

When Laniy woke in the morning after she had been sick, she tried to convince herself that the voice had been a fever induced hallucination. She climbed out of bed and got dressed for her classes before making her way to the dining hall.

"Good morning, Laniy," Horwell greeted her in the hallway. "Are you feeling better? You had us quite worried."

"Yeah, I am, thanks." She smiled to him. "Sorry I couldn't make it to your lessons."

Patting her on the head he assured her it was alright. "People get sick, it can't be helped." They entered the dining room and Laniy noted that it was emptier than usual. "There was training for the young ladies this morning, so Karane ate earlier," Horwell answered her unspoken question. "Would you care to eat breakfast with me, instead?"

"Sure, sounds great." They each grabbed a bowl of the porridge that was served each morning and found seats near the far wall. They chatted idly about their week since they had last really had a chance to sit down and talk, but before they had finished eating and had to leave, Horwell paused and looked at Laniy, a serious gleam in his eyes.

"Laniy, I would like to ask you something, but don't be afraid to be honest with me." He set down his spoon beside the now empty bowl and folded his hands.

"Okay, what is it?" Laniy set aside her bowl as well, giving Horwell her full attention.

"You see, we've known each other for years, and I think of you as my closest friend. I just wanted to know if... If you would allow me to court you." He gave her a smile, but there was nervousness in his eyes.

Laniy was stunned. Never in her life had she honestly considered that Horwell returned her feelings, yet here he was, asking her if she would like to be in a relationship with him. She couldn't say anything for several seconds, though it felt much longer than that. Finally, she nodded.

"I would like that very much," she told him, his face glowing in happiness.

He grinned brightly. "Thank you, Laniy. You don't know how happy you've made me."

"I think I can imagine. I've wanted to be with you for quite some time."

The two smiled at each other in silence before it got a bit awkward. "I should probably get to my class before my students do," Horwell said, breaking the tension.

"Yeah, I've got lessons to get to, too." They each stood up and gathered their dishes before returning them and heading off to their respective places.

Classes and sword training passed quickly as her mind kept floating back to this morning. It seemed like a dream to actually be in a relationship with Horwell after wishing for so long to be. When lunch finally rolled around, she practically dragged Karane away from the dining hall to tell her the news.

"Seriously, I know you missed me, but you don't need to be so violent," Karane teased when they stopped inside Karane's room.

"What, no." Laniy turned and looked at her friend, excitement building in her eyes. "Horwell asked to court me this morning!"

Karane's eyes widened in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, at breakfast. I was shocked, but I said yes. Oh, I'm just so happy!"

"I can see that." She gave a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes and Laniy frowned.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, I'm happy for you, really. Just worried a relationship will take up all your time."

"I can handle a tight schedule, I've done it before." She chuckled but Karane didn't join her. "Okay, what's the matter? Something's bothering you."

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

"You're not fooling me. I know something's up, what is it?"

"It's nothing, just drop it."

"It's not nothing. I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything."

"I just- I don't want to lose you. And I can tell you're serious about him and this and I don't like it."

"You're not going to lose me. I may spend more time with Horwell now, but I'd still have time to hang with you."

"How do you know? You've liked him forever, and now you have him and where does that leave me?"

"Karane, nothing's gonna change between us. We'll still be best friends, I promise."

Karane clenched her teeth and turned away. Laniy reached for her, but Karane smacked her hand away. "Just go away," she growled.

Laniy frowned and walked around her, opening the door to let herself out. Her shoulders sagged as she made her way to her room, not in the mood to eat. She sat on her bed and stared at the wall, trying to think how Karane could possibly be so upset with her. No matter how she ran through their argument, she couldn't think of a single reason her friend could be angry with her.

She barely glanced up when she heard a knock at her door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Horwell," he said. "Can I come in? I didn't see you at lunch and thought you might be in here."

"Yeah, sure."

The door pushed open and her boyfriend walked through. He took one look at her and rushed to her side. "What happened?"

Laniy only shrugged, not sure if she should bring u the rift between her and Karane. "I don't want to talk about it."

He nodded and didn't press the issue. "Whatever you feel is best. But you should still have something to eat."

"I'll have something later."

They fell into silence and simply sat together for several minutes before a bell announced the end of lunch break and they had to go to class, though this time, Horwell was teaching the lesson that Laniy would be attending.

Laniy sat quiet through the lesson, trying hard to pay attention, but her mind kept drifting to the fight with Karane. She was hurt that their friendship meant so little to her that she would refuse to accept Laniy's relationship with Horwell on the grounds that they wouldn't have time to spend together. Karane wouldn't even allow her to explain that nothing would change between them.

As Horwell walked them through what was known of Levias, the Sky Whale, Laniy was planning what to say when she saw Karane again. She didn't want to fight with her friend and knew she would have to fix this before it got out of hand. But as she tried to plan a rational discussion, she just become more an more aggravated by how completely _irrational_ it was. They had been friends for practically their entire lives, and Laniy was not going to let Horwell be what drove them apart.

She was still thinking of Karane when class was dismissed, though she had to stay behind for her extra lessons with Owlan and Horwell. She said nothing as Owlan explained what she'd be studying, which mostly consisted of essays on proper decorum. As she started work on the first paper she'd be writing, Owlan excused himself to do some work in his office.

"Can you please tell me what's been on your mind?" Horwell asked, taking advantage of his father's absence to speak privately with Laniy.

"Karane and I had a fight, it's no big deal," she lied.

"It must be a big deal. You've been upset about this all afternoon."

"Yeah, but I just need to talk to her. We'll work it out."

"I know you will." He gave her a smile which she half-heartedly returned before returning to her work.

An hour later, they left for dinner. entering the dining hall, Laniy looked around for Karane, finding her in the farthest corner, where Horwell had asked her out that morning. She walked up to her friend who eyed her with disdain.

"Can I sit here?" she asked. Karane shrugged and Laniy sat across from her. "I want to talk about earlier. Could you please hear me out?"

When Karane said nothing, Laniy continued. "I don't want to lose you as a friend, especially not over Horwell."

"This isn't about him, it's about you not having time to spend with me."

"I'll always make time to spend with you, nothing's gonna change! Why are you being so selfish?"

"Selfish?! I've been your friend forever, how could you say that?"

"You won't even let me be happy on the chance we wouldn't have as much time together. That's definitely selfish."

"Someone selfish wouldn't befriend a demon!"

"What are you talking about? Demons? Really?"

"Yeah, really!" She slammed her hands on the table and stood now the entire room was turned to watch them, but the girls didn't notice. "I was the only one nice enough to hang out with you and you're just throwing me away!"

"So our friendship was just charity to you?" Laniy stood and glared straight at the red head. "You only hung out with me 'cause I was different and you wanted to feel special?!"

Karane yelled and lunged for Laniy, who stepped back in surprise. As Karane landed a punch, Horwell ran over to break them apart, but a blast of force from Laniy was able to push off her attacker. Horwell helped her to stand, but she didn't look at him, her eyes focussed on Karane as Pipit helped her up. The brunette was about to turn and leave when Owlan entered.

"What happened here?" he asked, furious. When he saw Laniy with a bruised cheek and Karane standing shakily a few feet away, he lowered his gaze on the girls.

"Karane attacked Laniy, sir," Fledge told him.

"Is this true?" he asked Karane, who nodded, but said nothing. "Both of you are to go to your rooms."

They did as they were told and left the room, walking several meters frome each other. Laniy almost slammed the door behind her and threw herself on her bed. It felt like seconds later when someond decided to bother her.

"Go away," she called.

"It's the headmaster," came back. She groaned and went t open the door for him. "I need to talk to you about what happened at dinner, as well as bring you this." He held out a tray with bread, soup and a glass of water. "Horwell informed me that you haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Thanks." She accepted the meal and took it to her desk, where she sat before turning back to the headmaster and waiting for him to speak.

"I want you to know you're not in trouble for what happened. Your classmates told me that Karane attacked first, and that you pushed back." She nodded and looked away from him. "But I was also told that you didn't actually touch her when she was thrown back. Is this true?"

"I don't know, it happened kinda fast. Why does that matter?"

"It matters because I believe such thigs could be within the bounds of your see, your father came to us soon after you were found by Horwell and told us that we were to tell you that he and your mother had passed until such a time as your 'true power' revealed itself."

Laniy looked back to him in cunfusion. "Wait, so my parents aren't dead?"

"I can't say for sure, but they were not when we met. He called himself the 'Demon Lord Ghirahim,' and said he would contact you when you were ready. Do you know anything about that?"

Her eyes widened as she thought of the voice that had been speaking in her head recently. "Yeah, I think so..."

"Oh?"

"I've been hearing some vioce telling me that I need to go to the surface. Could that be him?"

"I'm almost certain it is; he said he came from the surface. Perhaps you should venture there soon, unless he returns to collect you."

"I don't care. I don't know how I'm really gonna be able to stick around here knowin everyone knew about my parents except for me. I'm gonna go flying." She stood and walked around the headmaster, who sighed sadly as she left.

As she headed outside, several students stopped strared fearfully at her. She glared at them and they ran off. Launching herself from one of the docks without second thought, she whistled for her loftwing, and flew fast away from the island as soon as she was caught. The bird sensed her distress and trilled softly, which Laniy smiled at.

"Are you ready to listen to me?" the voice now identified as her father asked.

_Shut up, I don't want to talk._

"I understand. You've had a stressful day, haven't you Lazanna?"

She rolled her eyes. _I just said I don't want to talk to you. Why do you care? Even if you are my dad, you haven't spoken to for as l can remember._

"Very well, I shall explain everything to you then. Though It would be easier if you would land first."

_No._

"Would you prefer for me to send a twister to return you to me?"

_Go ahead. I don't care._

"As you wish, Lazanna. Prepare yourself, this will not be a pleasent ride."

Just as he said that a dark twister appeared infront of her, causing her loftwing to sqwak and try to get away, but the pull was too strong and they were pulled in. Laniy held tight to her bird and tried to scream, though the sound went nowhere in the onsluaght of wind.

Her loftwing was pulled from her as she descended. She couldn't see where he had gone and cried for him before passing out.


	5. Reunion

"...Seen that she's okay," said a familiar voice, as Laniy's senses returned to her. It seemed as though someone was angry, but she couldn't quite place who. She groaned and covered placed her hands over her closed eyes.

"Laniy!" She peeked an eye open and saw Horwell leaning over the side of the bed she was on.

"Horwell?" She slowly sat up and smiled at him before turning her gaze to the others in the room, one of whom was grabbing the arm of Horwell and trying to pull him away.

"You've seen her now go," he said. Laniy's eyes widened as she saw the pale man dragging away her boyfriend.

"Hey, stop!" she called.

"Seriously, Ghirahim," said another girl who appeared a few years older than Laniy. "That's hardly a good way to make a first impression."

"Ghirahim?" Laniy looked at the Demon Lord, taking in his strange attire. "You're my dad?"

"Yes," he said, finally releasing Horwell and stepping closer to her, smiling. "I'm so glad to have you home, Lazanna." He wrapped his arms around her in a surprisingly warm embrace. When she realized he was crying, she returned the hug. "Your memories should have been restored, do you recall anything else?"

"Uh, yeah..." She looked back to the girl who was admonishing the demon before. "You're Alina, right? I mean, you definitely don't look like you did when I was five."

Alina nodded. "Yeah, I'm glad I can properly meet you. I couldn't really remember you all that well, what with being a little kid, but this is cool."

"By the way," Ghirahim continued. "Who is this who fell with you?"

"That's Horwell, my boyfriend." She smiled to him and he smiled back.

"Boyfriend?" Ghirahim rounded on Horwell and glared. "You told me you were just her friend. You lied to me."

"No, I said I was the friend you met when you came thirteen years ago." Horwell stood his ground, not showing any fear to the man who was several inches taller than him. "I never lied."

"But you neglected to tell me of your relationship, which is just the same. Regardless, I do not approve."

Horwell raised an eyebrow. "With all due respect, that's really not for you to decide."

Alina and Laniy exchanged a look, before turning back to watch the dispute.

"I am her father, as well as Lord over this realm. Should I decide you are not to date my daughter, that is how it shall be."

"Dad, it really isn't your choice," Laniy spoke up, making the men look at her. "It's ours. If we want to date, it's none of your business."

"I am your father, Lazanna. I have the final say in everything that happens to you. You are far to young to be seeing anyone."

"Oh, come on," Alina laughed. "How old was mom when you got together?"

"That is irrelevant."

"Not really, you were still about a thousand times older than her."

"Where is mom?" Laniy asked.

Ghirahim looked a bit terrified as something came to him. "I'll return shortly," he said before quickly leaving the room.

Laniy watched him in confusion before yawning and rubbing her head, which ached from the recent onslaught of information.

"Tired, Lazanna?" Alina asked, to which Laniy nodded. "You should rest, Ghirahim's probably getting Mom, and she'll be pretty... excited to know you're here. And you, Horwell, out. You'll keep her from resting."

The man accepted the order and bid the ladies good-bye. The hallways were a maze to him, and he decided it was best not to open any doors. He didn't know if any of the rooms were occupied or private. Horwell decided not to wander too far from the room Laniy was in.

Eventually, he came to a dead end and turned around, when he thought he saw Laniy. He quickly turned and went after her, though he stopped when he realized this woman was dressed completely differently from anything he'd ever seen his girlfriend wear.

She seemed to realize someone was following her and turned, making her similarities to Lazanna even more obvious. She had the same rounded ears and even their noses were the same shape, though her eyes were a stormy blue instead of pink. "Who are you? I think I'd remember if there were any sky dwellers around here."

"Yes, I'm sorry, Ghirahim brought me here with Laniy."

"Laniy?"

"His daughter, Lazanna. I'm sorry, but-"

"Lazanna's back and that bastard didn't tell me?!" She growled and ran down the hall. "I'm going to pull out his vocal chords and shove them down his throat!"

Horwell watched her go fearfully, sending a prayer to the Goddess for mercy on Ghirahim's soul. He didn't move for awhile until he heard a crash from a ways off and went to investigate. Turning a couple of corners, he saw the woman from before standing in a doorway that seemed to once hold an actual door if the splinters of wood hanging from hinges were any indication.

"You are going to take me to see our daughter, right now, or so help me I will cut out your eyes for dinner!" she was screeching. Horwell took a few steps backwards and hurried back the way he came from.

Soon Ghirahim was running past him, the Lazanna look-a-like chasing after him. Horwell released a breath and shook his head. This was not what he expected a demon lord's castle to be like.

It was several minutes before he saw the two of them again, this time walking and chatting. He was about as stunned as when he first saw them. The woman saw him standing in the hallway and walked up to him.

"I'm sorry for running off like that, it was very rude of me." She smiled warmly and held out a hand. "My name is Collen. I'm Ghirahim's wife and Laniy's mother."

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Horwell." He took the hand, more out of politeness than anything else. "I thought you were related to Laniy, you look just like her."

"I haven't seen her yet, do I really?"

"Yes, I almost thought you were twins or something of the sort."

Collen's demeanor suddenly changed. "Are you saying I look like a kid?" Venom dripped from her words and Ghirahim looked like he was about to laugh. It seemed when her wrath was focused on anyone other than him, it was funny.

"I didn't mean anything by it," Horwell quickly backtracked.

"Yeah, I'm sure you meant that my looking eighteen was a good thing."

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Horwell stammered.

"Can it, kid. What were you even doing falling from the islands?" She crossed her arms.

"I was flying after Laniy when the twister took her, and it got me too, I guess."

"Were you trying to save her or something?"

"She had had a stressful day and I wanted to talk to her. That was why I was trying to catch her."

"And why didn't you keep her from going into the twister?"

"It happened too suddenly to react, and it was unlike any twister I had ever seen before. It was dark and massive!"

"Okay, fine. I'll believe you." She uncrossed her arms to press her hands to her hips. "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"I have asked her to court." Horwell hadn't lied to them yet and wasn't going to start just because the woman seemed very threatening. "She agreed, though that was before the events that lead her here. I still need to talk to her..."

"Cool, you seem like you'd be good to her." She finally smiled again. "If you hurt her in any way, you're pretty eyes will be removed from your head."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He smiled back nervously.

"Good."

"Entertaining as your interrogation was, we really should be going back to our rooms," Ghirahim said, putting a hand on Collen's shoulder. "And I'll need to have someone replace that door." He gave his wife a look.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a wad. The bokoblins practically mass produce those things."

"And whose fault is that?"

Collen just laughed and kissed his cheek. "Don't fuss the small stuff, Debbie."

"Don't call me that."

Horwell watched with a small smile as they walked off, before realizing something important. "Excuse me, but is there somewhere I could stay for awhile? I'd rather not get myself lost wandering the halls."

Collen laughed and gestured to the entire hall. "These are all empty suites. Take your pick. And you can just call one of the bokoblins if you need anything."

"Thank you, ma'am." He waved and opened on of the doors to find a small suite, just as he was told. He walked to one of the lounge chairs and sat, suddenly very tired. He shut his eyes and allowed himself to rest.

Laniy woke up awhile later, and looking around, found herself alone. She lifted her arms to stretch above her head, when she saw a man in her room. He was taller than anyone she had ever seen, and had long hair that seemed to glow like fire.

"How can I help you, sir?" she asked eyeing him with a bit of suspicion.

He tilted his head to study her. "I see that Ghirahim failed to restore all of your memories," he said, though more to himself than to her. "No matter, I'll make certain that you remember your old teacher."

"Teacher?"

"Do not worry yourself about that now. Rest and heal, you will need your strength." And with that, the strange man turned and left.

Laniy stared at the door before she felt her eyes open again. She had still been sleeping and Alina was in her room, knitting. _It was just a dream, huh, _she thought with a frown before sitting up.

Alina turned to her and smiled. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine," Laniy answered. "No where near as tired as I was. How long was I asleep for?"

"About three hours. Are you hungry? Or thirsty?"

"Yeah, definitely." She stood from the bed and stretched out her stiff muscles. "Where do we eat?"

"Well, it's actually about dinner time, so we can head down to the dinning room. Mom and Ghirahim will be there, and maybe even your boyfriend. Though I think he's sleeping in one of the other rooms right now."

"Oh, okay. He's probably exhausted, too."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

They made their way to the informal dining room, where they did find the adults, and sat down to eat.


End file.
